Brunch with Bagon
by DarcMaster. S13
Summary: A story about some of the things that might happen after the Unova league, review and share your thoughts please. Thank you and enjoy


A new day dawns as Ash, Iris and Cilan journey on after the Unova league into order to train and prepare for the Pokémon World Tournament, a championship where gym leaders from each region take part to test their strength, will and fortitude. We join our heroes in the middle of a training battle between Dragonite and Krookodile, while Cilan prepares a energizing meal.

Ash: Alright, Krookodile use Stone edge!

Iris: Dodge Dragonite and use Flamethrower!

*Krookodile blasts a wave of stones towards Dragonite as it flies up and sends a blast of fire at its opponent*

Ash: Use Dig to dodge!

*Krookodile burrows underground as the firy attack hits the ground and evaporates, Dragonite hovers inches above the ground scanning the field for Krookodile's exist point*

Ash: Now! Strike fast and follow-up with Aerial Ace!

*Krookodile bursts from below behind Dragonite, spinning in the air and soaring towards his opponent. Hitting Dragonite directly in the chest*

Iris: No! Dragonite, try to regain your balance and use Thunderpunch!

Ash: Krookodile, Counter with Dragon Claw!

*As Krookodile lands and speeds towards Dragonite, Dragonite spreads its wings and uses the wind to gain altitude and dives head on with its fist crackling with electrical energy. Just as they are about to reach one another a voice is heard*

Cilan: Attention! I am very pleased to announce that bunch is served.

*Krookodile falls and lands on his feet as Dragonite reduces speed and hovers down, these powerful rivals look into each others eyes. Walk up to the center of the field. And shake paws/claws, saying that their rematch is far from over*

Ash: Good job guys, you deserve a good meal and rest

Iris: He's right, you've gotten really strong since the Junior Cup Dragonite. *smiles happily*

*Dragonite fakes a bad attitude but is secretly smiling while Iris isn't looking*  
*Iris and Ash head to the dinning table and calls out their pokemon to eat*

Ash: Come on guys, it's chow time! *Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant and Scraggy all come out*

Iris: Time to play! *Emolga and Excadrill emerge*

Cilan: It's bunch time my friends! *Crustle and Stunfisk join the group*

*The group places their pokemon's food on the ground as the gather happily, Ash, Iris and Cilan begin to enjoy their meal. During this Oshawott and Pignite continue to prank one another with Snivy breaking it up, Axew and Scraggy playfully chase each other with Pikachu joining in and laughing. Emolga sneaks some of Crustle's food and flies into a tree with Excadrill bumping it to make her fall our of the tree and land in a bush*  
*While the gang enjoys this relaxing time and meal, a Bagon pops its head out smelling the food. Bagon stealthy takes some of Krookodile's food, which Krookodile blames Dragonite for. Dragonite roars at him until it notice's some of its food is missing too. Looking for the culprit, Bagon sneaked its way towards the trainers and take some of their riceball dessert. Cilan looks over and notices that one is missing, Iris blames Ash for his childish impatient until she sees something take another. They look under the table and see it was Bagon who stole the food all along*

Iris: *Squeals in delight* IT'S A BAGON! I don't believe it!

*Iris grabs Bagon and squeezes it overjoyed*

Ash: Uh, Iris I think you're hurting it *laughs nervously*

Cilan: Hugging it so tight might leave a bitter taste in its mouth *smiles worried*

*Iris releases her grip and lets Bagon go on the table*

Iris: I'm sorry! But you know how I get around Dragon types! *smiles largely*

*Dragonite and Krookodile approach Bagon and stares angrily at it for taking their food, Bagon cries and jumps down to hide behind Iris*

Iris: Awww it's ok little one, they won't hurt you. *Picks it up and pet's it*

*Iris gives an evil glare at Krookodile and Dragonite, which frightens them and causes them to back off frustrated*

Iris: I wonder if it's a wild Bagon?

*The other Pokémon gather to see Bagon when Axew becomes lovely at Bagon which Bagon responds in a nervous smile*

Cilan: Looks like Axew enjoys the sweet aroma Bagon is giving off.

Ash: Guess that makes Bagon a girl huh? *laughs a bit* Hey, maybe we should take Bagon along with us, she seems to like Iris a lot

Iris: You think? What do you say Bagon?

*Bagon nods happily much to Dragonite's and Krookodile's displeasure, Bagon leaps from Iris' arms and looks at her with a face ready for battle*

Iris: So you want to earn your spot huh? Alright then, your on!

*Bagon stands on the other end of the field as Iris calls Emolga to battle*

Iris: Ready Emolga?

*Emolga nods and poses in a battle stance*

Iris: Alright use Discharge!

*Emolga unleashs a wave of lighting at Bagon, to which Bagon dodges and counters with Dragonbreath*

Cilan: That was Dragonbreath, a spicy and strong move to be sure

Ash: Woah, what a powerful move. Looks like Bagon has seen her fair share of battles

Iris: Soar up and use Hidden Power!

*Emolga dodges the attack and takes to the sky, harnessing her inner energy and fires spheres of power at Bagon, Bagon braces herself and takes the hit. Iris and the others wonder why she would do that until Bagon leaps out of the smoke from the aftermath and rams Emolga directly*

Cilan: Brillant, she used the smoke for cover to counter with Headbutt. Clever strategy

Iris: You can do it Emolga! Hidden Power once more!

*Emolga tries and regains her balance, focusing her energy once more. But instead of Hidden Power, Emolga flies swiftly and moves more agile than ever. Hitting Bagon multiple times*

Iris: *gasps* That was...

Ash: Acrobatics! Good work Emolga!

*Bagon spins dizzily as Emolga hovers back up into the air and waits for Iris' next move*

Iris: Awesome! Emolga use Acrobatics once more!

*Emolga speeds towards Bagon and hits repeatedly as before, knocking out the hardheaded dragon Pokémon*

Iris: Great! Now... Pokeball Go!

*Iris throws a pokeball at Bagon and it absorbs Bagon into it as it shakes and shakes until finally it... Locks! Iris runs and picks up their new friend*

Iris: Yes! I got... A Bagon!

*Emolga and Axew pop up besides Iris and cheer happily*

Iris: Not only do we have a new friend, but Emolga learned a new move! *hugging Emolga* Good work Emolga! I'm so proud of you!

*Emolga smiles and jokingly zaps Iris and puffs up her hair*

Ash: *laughs* She might have learned a new move but she still the same on the inside

Cilan: Some recipes might improve but deep down the original flavor is still there

With a new friend and new strength, our heroes are improving and getting ready for new battles and the new challenges they are going to face on the road ahead.

*N is shown watching them celebrate their victory, smiling and walking off with several Pokémon masking his trail behind him*


End file.
